The modern life of vampire
by writerwithoutnamE
Summary: This is just a try and shoot - text. About a young woman, whose life turned upside down. Becoming a vampire. Dont know about the cullens yet, are they gonna show up or not in this fanfic. R&R and pleease tell what you think about the idea. My first so no flames thank you ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was sickening. The pain that was flaming like fire through my whole was all i could hear and i somehow knew it was from my own mouth. I didnt know how long i had been like this, withering with fire inside me. I just wanted the pain to go away. Luckily my heart was in breaking point. 'Finally this suffering will end' but my thoughts weren't quite right.  
Quietness. Birds singing in the trees. Wind playing with my hair and different smells crowded to my nose better than they ever had. Confusion. Peace. Happiness. All kinds of feelings were rushing through me and i hadn't yet even opened my eyes! I was afraid of what would have changed. I noticed too how my thoughts were different. I was like a superhuman. Horror. 'Why can i remember languages so well? How can i think like a smart-ass nerd? What am i?!' with those things in my mind, i decided to open my eyes. Slowly, with little movements, my eyelids went out of the way. I was in a forest. First of all; nothing could trespass without me knowing. Why? Because i could see everything, the particles that floated in air, every little detail was seen by me. It took awhile for me to get used to these superthings. I heard all kind of animals in the forest, just walking around or hunting. Which got a burning sensation to my throat. It felt horrible, like being without food for weeks, with a touch of soreness in throat. I didn't know, something just went off and i was running, as fast like some stupid formula. No, i went even faster. Towards a big BIG animal. A bear. 'Why arent i backing off?'. Jumping to a bear's hairy back wasnt my first thing on the list. But inside it, the blood smellt so good, so tasteful, that i had to have just a tiny, tiny little bite. From bear's neck. Ew!

Ahaha please, rewiew. I have to say, im not so pleased with this. My first story and i just want to know about your opinion, should i write about vampires :DD And yes, i will next time use more that one hour to the stories. 


	2. Chapter 2

'thoughts'. Yeaa 2nd chap! Writing is easier and im a lill sick so i have more time. High school just takes it time, ne~? Haha just read and enjoy :)

The bear crashed to the ground with a big thud. But my attention was elsewhere. Blood. It was running down in my throat and even though i drank and drank, i didnt felt full. The blood was becoming thinner and thinner so i stopped. I felt like being high, so good was the feeling. Then it hit me. I had just killed a bear! And took its blood. Terrifying.  
I didnt know what to do next 'i dont even know where i am'. I aknowledged the information, that im not a human anymore. Im something else, something supernatural and all i can think is a vampire. My heart is not beating, im faster, way more faster and stronger. Which i noticed when i was hunting the bear.

'What am i going to do?'. My family, friends.. Okay, i moved away few years ago and i havent got that much friends. 'But am i still in Italy?'. I moved in Italy because the language was so beautiful and the warmth. In USA of course in some states is warm but its different. I just wanted in Italy and there i was. I know there are forests but i never went to those. I loved the city too much. 'I should just go towards human settlement. It should be easy with this nose' i laughed.

In seconds i was on the edge of the forest. And i saw the city was just a few kilometers away. 'This is so cool, im so fast!'. I havent found even a one bad side of being a vampire. Expect the blood thing. Im hungry all the time.'I would like to see myself from the my looks changed?'. I looked down. My clothes were a little bloody, but you couldn't see well from black. I always wear black jeans and simple t-shirts. Their so comfy. I started walking towards the city and i noticed from the signs that i was in Italy. Relief.

The sun started to set and became darker. Just better for me. A car passed me. I heard it long time ago, but the smell suprised me. So much better than animal blood. I stopped. 'I want to rip their throats open and just bathe in the blood. 'What am i thinking?!'. Maybe going to the city isnt that good idea. What if i hurt someone. On the otherhand, would it be so bad. I can stop myself and drink just a little bit. I wont leave any signs. 'I can do it. And i want to know, why and who made me a vampire?'.

Haha, i have so much to learn about writing. But im going to the right direction. Ijust need to write and write ;). So your gonna hear about me a lot. Sorry!

ps. Abigail Gibbs Dinner with the vampire is good, but not as good as twiligh readingit right now and im a lilttle disappointed but maybe when i have read it completely, my mind might change. Oh and i saw The Butler! So goood, all of you should watch it! I cried like six times. Such a life changing experiement.


End file.
